Blizzare
by NickyW093
Summary: The quartets of the StarFox Team, Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi, Katniss Joan Elric and Crimson Tiger are on a mission to survive 5 days at Planet Fichina, but when they stepped into the icy cave, Katniss jumps in and, the boys are trying to catch her before she went too far... Based on my favorite scene of Ice Age


The leader of Starfox, Fox McCloud and his crews Falco Lombardi, Katniss Joan Elric and Crimson Tiger are on the mission to survive the icy planet Fichina for five days (this is day three of their survival) and when they get inside the ice cave they all have to stay together because it's too easy to get lost. "More of the icy museum," Katniss commented as she saw a huge UFO frozen in the ice block.

"Will you keep up, please, Falco?" Fox muttered to Falco "hard enough to keep track of your girlfriend." Katniss felt a little bored and wants to have fun so when Fox crouch down to the little tunnel she leapfrog him and began sliding down which Crimson looked at her, eyes widen as he said "Katty?" (Katty is Katniss's nickname, Crimson called her by the nickname because they're really best friends) Katniss slide down and said "Bye-bye" in a joyful voice.

Fox, Falco and Crimson scream in a shocking way as she disappeared in the icy slide. Panicked, the three of them look down as "Loop-de-loop!" exclaim Katniss as she slide the ice with a Sub-zero (Sub-zero is one of the Starfox's hover-boards) "Let's go," Fox push himself, Falco and Crimson but...

"YEEOOOOOOWWW!".

Katniss put on her snow glasses and smile as she added "Perfect". Meanwhile, Fox, Falco and Crimson tries to catch her but tries to stop anyway as they scream down, then Kat do some leaping, the three boys tried to halt the sliding. Kat, sliding with her Sub-zero (her snowboard that Katniss calls it) whooping and exclaim "Slalom, slalom, baby!"(Kat is a snowboarding pro, she can do snowboarding if she's not doing gymnastics) and when they took off they all went into three tunnels: Crimson on the right, Fox on the middle and Falco and Kat on the left and...

WHOOSH!

They all went to the air, then Crimson on the left and Falco and Kat on the right, in the right side of the tunnel, Falco speed up to catch her and he whoop when he gets close to her and... "I gotcha babe...!" he grabbed her by the arms with glee but...

"HHWWAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

He fell in the hole, "Sorry Falco," Kat grin "see ya!" then she blew a kiss to Falco and accelerate. Elsewhere, Falco sliding down and was caught by Fox but exclaim in disgust because they thought it would be awkward if they were hugging each other. Then onto the right Crimson tries to hook the wall with his claws and fall over to Fox and Falco and his claws were jabbed on them which made them groan in pain when he was descended.

Falco grabbed Fox's ears and shout "Fox, iceberg ahead." And the three almost crashes onto the iceberg "Phew!" the all three sigh in relief but the ice berg cracked, "oh no" Fox said and it fall off. Landed and 'Oh no, not the icy stalagmites!" groaned Crimson and the iceberg was shaved by the icicles.

Then the quartet leaped and then, sliding down, the ice slide is like a race track. "Wanna race?" Crimson asked as he kneels down to accelerate, "Sure!" Falco answered as he kneels down to accelerate and...

"ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow"

His beak hits by the icicles. Meanwhile it was Fox's turn to catch her but he failed "Dang it!" Fox exclaim with frustration. Katniss slide down with her Sub-zero and...

"Woohoo!"

She jumped up as Crimson surprisingly gasp, then Katniss fold her board into a box, place into a pouch and do a somersault. Crimson turns around because he is the last one to catch her. "Oh no!" Fox screams as he was about to crash onto the ice wall.

Fox was the first one to crash on to the wall, then Falco. Crimson raise his arms, ready to catch her and he did, "Gotcha, troublemaker!" exclaimed Crimson as he put Katniss's hands onto the handcuffs. Fox and Falco were crashed into and...

BANG!

The wall then shattered into smithereens.

But what happened to Fox, Falco and Crimson?

Well, Fox was buried in snow but his head and left hand were shown, he's like a zombie who just pops out in the middle of the night. Falco, also buried but his legs and the tail feathers were sticking out and Crimson was standing still, hands crossed, snows on his head like he's wearing a hat, looking huffy.

My friend…, Crimson thought aggressively, …a troublemaker

And Katniss pops out of the snow, hands were free because she unlocked the handcuff lock by her claws, exclaiming "Whoa! Whoo!" (She's like a snowboarder celebrating victory) "Yeah, baby! Who's up for round two?" asked Kat,

But no-one answers, Fox just scowled at her, legs waving and kicking (that's Falco) and Crimson scoffed "Troublemaker..." he muttered with anger and disapproval. "Oh! Er..." Kat mumbled, feeling guilty "I-I should be more careful next time."


End file.
